In a device, such as a mobile device, pressure-related measurements, e.g., pressure sensor readings from a barometer, can be useful for a variety of applications, such as determining a traversed path or determining what floor a device is on. However, monitoring pressure by a generalized application processor can be rather power intensive.
Thus, new designs or techniques utilizing pressure sensor readings are desirable.